Akuma
|image= Akuma as seen in Final Ninja Zero |gender=Male |race=Human (possibly robot) |faction=Evil (Used to be good) |health=Twenty blows |level=Final Ninja Zero: one, fourteen, seventeen, ending Final Ninja: ten, twenty, ending |status=Dead |game=Final Ninja series }} Akuma is a side character in the game Final Ninja Zero, and the antagonist in Final Ninja. Akuma serves as Takeshi's boss in Final Ninja Zero, assigning him on missions and sometimes speaking to him during these events. It is after Takeshi's departure from Akuma's organization that Akuma feeds a lust to kill him, these events taking place in Final Ninja. Akuma does not appear in person during the events of Final Ninja Zero, but his human form is seen by Takeshi on the first level, and he is later seen controlling the two bosses of Final Ninja: Defence Robot Alpha and Defence Robot Zero - via his brain implanted in them. Appearance Akuma has a square face and bald head, with tiny ears and an eye patch on his right eye. He has a beard and moustache, and is always seen smoking a cigar. His torso is huge, and covered by a suit. He has white teeth and an angry expression. His face is full of wrinkles. History 2028 A.D. Akuma assigns Takeshi to go and bring down the Merlock Food Pharma base. Takeshi is briefed that he has to kill Maxwell Merlock - leader of the corporation - and Doctor Victor Boshi - business partner of Merlock. It is notable to mention that Akuma mentions "moving to a new body", a possible reference to his brain present on the bosses of Final Ninja. Akuma on level fourteen congratulated Takeshi on meeting up with Lady Snow Fox. Akuma had guards guide Takeshi through the entrance on the building, unbeknownst to him that Takeshi would be captured by Merlock and the guards confiscated. It was again on level seventeen that Akuma reacts to his rogue guards, and informs Takeshi how to kill them. Akuma again talks to Takeshi after finishing his mission, congratulating him on his success and informing him that he is still his boss. 2068 A.D. Akuma was infuriated at Takeshi's disappearance. This anger caused him to dispatch assassins to hunt down and kill Takeshi. Fortunately, Takeshi was still capable of his ninja movements and attacks, despite not exercising them for a long time. Takeshi wore his ninja suit once again and set out to kill Akuma. Akuma had transferred his brain from his previous body to Defence Robot Alpha, this partially visible brain controlling the entire robot. Despite Akuma's high hopes of killing Takeshi, Takeshi managed to still be agile and nimble and severely cripple and damage Akuma's robot of destruction. Damaged, Akuma retreated. Akuma waited for Takeshi at the top of a high up skyscraper, and duelled again. The chainsaw Akuma had armed Defence Robot Zero with - the only object differing it from Defence Robot Alpha - was not enough to dispatch the old terror. Akuma's robot, and his brain, were obliterated by Takeshi's ninja stars. Akuma, still alive despite his severely damaged brain, acknowledged Takeshi's victory over him, before Akuma died. Quotes "You might have stopped my robot Alpha. But I'll be back in Robot Zero" ::Akuma on level ten of Final Ninja Gallery File:First_message.jpg|Akuma talking on level zero of Final Ninja Zero Akuma transmission1.png|Akuma talking to Takeshi on level fourteen of Final Ninja Zero Trivia *In Final Ninja, it is shown that Akuma is only a brain. It is unknown how long he has only been a brain, but he may already has his brain implanted in another body, because Akuma often states how he thinks his body needs an "upgrade" as if his body was robotic. *"Akuma" means demon in Japanese. Category:Final Ninja series Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Side characters Category:Male characters